Found the Final Match
by Izabel Shadowz
Summary: IA was badly treated by her old Master and runs away. IO has lived a life thinking of having another one. They end up meeting through their cruel fate. They end up living together under the guide of a nicer boy Master. *Views switch each chapter* *Welcome to comments*
1. Chapter 1: The Light of Hope

**Here goes my fourth fan fiction! I hope you like it! All about my favorite vocaloids! Enjoy ****Found the Final Match****!**

_IA's point of view_

I was walking through the woods after running away from my old master. He was a cruel little boy. He beat his vocaloids. The thought of it now disgusts me so much, it's not funny. Master didn't beat me because I was the perfect one. I didn't have a replica, to our knowledge.

Master caused my downfall because he turned the others against me. The other vocaloids were my friends before they found their other half as Master called them. I can sing pretty good, but I think I can do better.

I hope to find a better place to live then the place I do live at though. I live at a bar and I sing every other day for the space behind the kitchen and for food. I wear the same clothes over and over, but I thought to pack a bit before coming here. I know of this place because when Master was in a good mood, he'd bring the girls here.

I really liked Master for being kinder to the girls, but then he found out about the power he had above us. I was not in his control though. I went to another vocaloid's charging room every time I had to charge.

"Hey IA! It is going to be your turn on stage after me! Make sure to get some water. The air seems dry. Have fun! See you after my performance!" A guy named Kaito Shion, who is here every Friday night, said.

"Thank you! I hope you have fun too! I needed water anyway, thank you for reminding me!" I said sincerely.

Kaito nodded and walked onto the stage. I walked out quickly to the bar. I asked the bartender who's name is Haku Yowane. Her gray hair was tied back more than usual because Fridays are always busy.

"Hey ya IA. Do you want a bottle of water? I think that the air is a bit to humid tonight. What do you think?" Haku said friendly.

"I think that the air is humid and dry too. I would love a water right now thank you. What do you think of having another?" I said just a little curious about the gray haired vocaloid.

"What do you mean by having another? If you mean a man, defiantly not." Haku said handing me a clear bottle of spring water.

"I mean like a gender swap of yourself." I looked down at the bar's table thing then to Kaito singing I Wish They'd Just Die.

Haku looked up at Kaito also and said to me, "I already found mine. Almost every vocaloid has one. Have you found yours yet? It might take a while, so don't freak if you don't find him that soon."

"Thanks Haku! You have an order farther down and I got to go on stage after this song. We can talk later! See you! Thanks again for the water!" I said getting up and dashing backstage.

"Tonight's crowd have been waiting for you IA. They're all yours now. I had a blast, I hope you do too!" The ever joyful Kaito said to me before going to the boys' dressing room.

I nodded my head and waited for the crowd to chant my name over and over united. Once I got on stage, the crowd roared. I smiled an angelic smile and started to sing Six Trillion Years and One Night.

I was enjoying myself till I saw a boy talking with Kaito in one of the corner tables. I then started to sing Tori no Uta. The boy Kaito was talking to snapped his head up toward me. I saw Kaito look where the boy was looking and said something to him.

I did a few more songs like Imagination Forest, My Soul Your Beats, and Love Words then I had to get off for the next person. I walked into my dressing room, which was my room, with Kaito and the mysterious boy next to him.

I stared at them then the boy said, "I am the Master of the vocaloid house a few miles from here. I like the sound of your voice and Kaito here says that you live here and not at a house or proper home. Would you like to live at our home IA?"

I just stared at them until Kaito nodded his head signalling to answer. I said with a little joy, "I would be happy to have a real home to live in. Thank you ever so much new Master."

The boy smiled and replied, "I'll wait for your arrival when you are ready. Just ask Haku for directions. You don't have to call me Master by the way. I let the vocaloids at my home be totally free and call me what they want. You can be part of this family now IA. I have a few people I want you to meet. Hope you'll come!"

I nodded my head and they left. I quickly redid my braids and went out to Haku cleaning the tables. "I liked your performance IA! It was really nice." Gumi Megpoid, a friend of mine, said.

"Thank you Gumi! I really liked yours too! I especially liked Coward Montblanc and Mozaik Role! I love the thought you put into those songs!" I said with true admiration.

"Thank you so much! Everyone looks up to you and you think I sound good! Anyway, I have to get home to Masha. That is what I call Master! Bye bye IA!" Gumi ran out the door.

I walked over to Haku and asked, "Is it okay for my to quit? I'll still sing on Saturday nights though. I can't give up my crowd then. That is when they gather to watch me the most. Do you know where the vocaloid house is a few miles from here is?"

Haku gave me the directions and I said, "See you tomorrow! I might come every Wednesday also. Thank you ever so much for taking care of me too! You are always going to be like a big sister for me! Bye bye Haku!"

I ran out into the pouring rain. The only things I had with me were my clothes and my little, thick notebook. The notebook of my soul as I called it. I ran and ran till I reached the doors of the new home of mine. I just stood there thinking of my new life to happen. The doors were pulled into the building. Light flooded my sight. The light of hope.


	2. Chapter 2:The Good Memories Over the Bad

**Here we go on chapter two for ****Found the Final Match****! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Have fun reading the story!  
**

**_IO's point of view_**

"I had always wanted to be free from that place. That Master was so cruel. I barely had a complete consciousness then. He had beat us, even the young ones. I was so scared of him. If we were really bad he would even bring out a whip. He threw me out, literally. The old Master grabbed me and _threw_ me outside." I admitted this all to a stranger that came across me on the ground.

The stranger had another next to him. The girl next to him had short black hair and scarily, kind, red eyes. I flinched away from them while the boy had laughed. "I am the Master of the vocaloid house a few towns from here. Would you like to come to the house? I am much kinder then the other person you had as a Master. Just ask Zeiko here."

I looked up to the girl who was called Zeiko and she nodded her head. I said, "I want to see your back first. I want evidence first. I don't trust people immediately. I'm not stupid either."

The boy laughed and nodded to Zeiko. She had turned around and pulled her shirt up in the back, being careful not to expose the front of herself. Her back was completely smooth, no kind of scars or wounds.

"Wow. You lived a good life. Well compared to some of the others still in that place, I'm in great shape. I still miss my best friend though. She was my Other as Master said. He didn't like that so he beat me the most. Never her. The worse he did to her was call her a whore. She is not one though. Anyway, you'll except a broken, scarred, wounded child into your home?" I asked with true remorse.

"As long as you would end up killing us. You may come. The others will welcome you with open arms." The boy Master helped me up then continued as we walked, "The vocaloid house that I own is for those who are mostly ignored and unknown. You would fit in perfectly."

I looked at the boy Master and said, "My clothing is ripped and torn in the most likely way to make them fall apart. I don't have the money for clothing and I really don't want to have a debt to you so~"

"Don't worry, IO. You just have to sing on your night to sing at the house. Sometimes we have jobs, but you get the money not me or anyone else. That okay?" The boy Master looked at me with an angelic smile.

I smiled down back at him. I had not felt this joyful in my whole life except to take the pain my Other would had gotten. My body really _did_ take to much punishment while I was there. Wow. I never realized that.

"Do you know your Others name? That could help us find her. If not, we can always go back to the place~" I interrupted the boy Master.

"I really don't want to go back there. You can't make me either. I am to strong for you. You may have all your vocaloids, but I have legs and a strong mind." I made myself sound strong.

"No, you don't. There are vocaloids at our house that have harder, better, faster, and stronger legs. You can run longer though. Your lungs are accustom to the air out in the polluted area. When we bring you to the house, you will be able to truthfully breath." Zeiko said making herself known.

"We need to stop somewhere before we go home. Zeiko? Can you get me some nice fabric while I go to the shoes department? I want to have some good clothing for the birthday party and the newbie." The Master said with a little spring in his voice.

Zeiko walked away toward the craft section while I stayed with Master. I looked at him and said, "That is a fake happiness. I can tell you are faking to be happy around your 'friends'. I'm good at detecting lies. It's a specially of mine. It is a real pain on dates, but hey! It's nice to have sometimes."

Master turned his head to look at me slowly. He was surprised and angry, he was giving off invisible waves. I started to think back to my past and I ended up in a fetal position on the ground, shaking, waiting for the first blow.

Master was on the ground next to me instead, saying sorry and crying. I slowly untangled myself from me and got up to a sitting position. I looked at Master and hugged him, part way out of care for him and part way out of my own needs.

"It's okay Master. I was just feeling your anger flowing off of you. It is okay now. I just had this weird moment. I don't need anything. We can go straight home." I said backing away from him.

Zeiko walked on to Master getting up and saying he wanted the fabric and then to go. I nodded my head slightly and looked up to me alone in the isle. The other two walked off. I followed them to the check out then Master called someone to pick them up. The driver was almost just like Zeiko, except the driver was a male.

"Is he your Other, Zeiko? He looks just like you." I said looking to my right. Zeiko's only reaction was a small nod of her head.

All of this went through my mind right after dinner, before the doors of the mansion were opened and a new person waled in. All the ugly parts of my past flooded my mind. I couldn't even stand anymore. I was on my knees in pain. I have my head down, but when the door fully opened, the pain disappeared and the good memories over took the bad ones. The good memories take over.


	3. Chapter 3: Someone to Relate to

**Thank you for any reviews, favorites, and followers! You're the best! Anyway, to the third chapter of**

**Found the Final Match!**

_**IA's point of view**_

When I had those large, heavy, fancy, doors open in front of me, I felt like I was in entering Heaven. The warmth of the room flowed onto my soaked, cold skin. The light blinded me for a moment, but I quickly recovered. I saw everything and nothing at the same time.

Half of the lobby was full of vocaloids when I entered. All different colors too. There were so many different versions of each other that it was confusing. I also saw that everyone had an Other. There was a few missing though. I counted all of the vocaloids. Gumi and a few others weren't there. I could tell because Haku said there are well over one hundred here.

"Welcome IA! We were expecting you! Thank you for coming! Oh my gosh! We need to get you some fresh clothing. Those clothes are like rags now. Zeito get her some new clothing from IO's room please." Young Master said.

"Uh. I'm sorry I couldn't come with you. I had to say bye to my friends at the bar. I also had to get something from the back of my room. You don't have to give me anything really. I just need to be loved as one of you." I said getting pushed by a guy that looked like Akaito but more of a vampire personality, he stopped when some other vocaloids started talking.

"Don't worry! We'll treat you like one of us! Hurry to come back down here! Dinner is almost ready!" A guy with pink hair who looked like my friend Luka said.

Another vocaloid, but with a big white bow in her blonde hair, stepped up and said, "We will introduce ourselves at dinner. Make sure you have clothes or you don't eat! That's a rule here!"

Zeito continued to push me until I stepped to the side and said I'd walk on my own. Zeito shook his head and grabbed the back of my shoulders again, but more forcefully. I stole another glance at the lobby before getting pushed and pulled up the stairs.

I saw someone I slightly recognized come out of another room. He had slightly short gray hair, blue eyes, and was almost just like me! He rushed back into the room before I got a good look though. I was in such shock that I may have found my Other, that I was dragged off by Zeito. We went upstairs a few stories before I got some sense back.

Zeito stopped pulling me up the stairs when we reached the fifth story. We pasted so many rooms before stopping before one with a black door with a little sign on it. The sign was the same one on my shirt. Zeito lead me into the room and closed the door behind me. I kind of braised myself to run to the door and bust it down when he went over to the closet.

"Here, try this on. I took the measurements from IO so the clothes may be a bit big." Zeito handed me some clothes and walked out of the room.

I quickly changed into the clothes Zeito gave me. They were a little bit to big in a few places and to small in others. The design on the shirt was still the same though. A black shirt that was a bit too tight on the top with a circle and lines above it. "Now I'm going to be wearing pants instead of skirts!?" I yelled to nobody.

Someone had burst in right as I yelled and finished changing. He was the same boy as earlier. Same eyes, hair, and body. He stared at me and I stared back. It felt like staring at an opposite image of me.

"Are you IA?" The strange boy who might be my Other asked.

"Yes? I am IA. Who are you?" I asked stepping closer to the open fifth story window. I looked back and saw a fire escape. I was sure to get away if he tried anything.

"I am IO. I think you are my Other. I didn't mean to put you through that pain in the earlier years of your life. I would have taken more pain for you, but~" IO replied.

"How do you know about that! Who are you exactly?! You can't be that little boy who took the punishment from Master for me, are you?" I asked actually stepping closer to him and away from the window, "Young Master must have told you this! It couldn't be you! He was thrown out on the streets. Anyone would have died."

IO looked down at the black and pink bed covers and sighed. He walked over to them and sat down. "You don't remember me then? The old Master used to whip me. I was always the one to take the most pain. I felt like it was a need. I needed to protect something or someone and you were the one. You were, are, my saving grace."

IO sat on the bed with his head on his closed hands. I stared at the boy named IO for a long time until I smelt dinner. I told IO that I was going downstairs and he should join, but he shook his head. I felt that he just wanted to get something out of him. The feeling of guilt flooded me that I couldn't help him right now. I just walked out of the room after giving IO a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I felt his needy stare on my back as I walked out and the guilt grow even larger.

As I closed the door to that room, I couldn't help thinking that he may have been that one boy from years ago. I think he just wanted someone to relate to.


	4. Chapter 4: Couragous Enough?

**Sorry, I didn't know what to write! I'm doing this story and ****Lost Souls**** more than any other one of my stories! I just like this one! Now to chapter 4 of **

**Found the Final Match****!**

**_IO's point of view._**

As the doors opened, I ran through the others, with pain blazing in my head, to the bathroom. I hurled my guts into the toilet until I was dry heaving.

I opened the door to Zeito dragging the new girl, my Other, to another room. I rushed back into the bathroom. I didn't want to be seen with vomit around my mouth. Once I cleaned myself up I went to Zeito's room.

Zeito was sitting on him bed without his coat on. I walked over to him and asked him, "Who was that girl you were dragging up the stairs?!"

Zeito rolled his head to look at me. He said, very much like a vampire, "You don't realize that she is IA? She is the new girl."

Zeito licked his lips and stared at me until I asked, "What room is she in? I need to know!"

Zeito laughed and said, "You idiot. She's in your room. You are so stupid that~"

I ran out of the room before Zeito finished. I ran and ran until I didn't have any breath left. I made it onto the fourth floor with no stop. I was on my knees when Miku pasted me and said, "Whoa there IO! You have to calm down and breath. You won't be able to sing tonight if you don't. Take a breath in for two seconds, hold it for two seconds, let it go for two seconds, and finally hold your breath there~"

"For two seconds. I get it! You can go now. I just need to stop breathing for a moment." I stood up and moved past her.

Miku looked back at me as I took a deep breath and started to run again. I flew up the last flight of stairs and paused for a breath again.

This time there were a group of vocaloids standing in my way. The group was Mikuo, Luki, Oliver, and Olivia. I said in a forced kind tone, "Will you please get away from my bedroom? I would like to get something from it. I have to change anyway."

Luki and Mikuo were obviously messed up and said, "We don't think so IO! You wouldn't get through until you answer this question."

I growled under my breath and said, "Fine! Just tell me the stupid question now! I don't feel like waiting!"

Oliver said, "Here is the riddle for you!

General Custer is surrounded by Indians and he's the only cowboy left.

He finds an old lamp in front of him and rubs it. Out pops a genie. The genie grants Custer one wish, with a catch. He says, "Whatever you wish for, each Indian will get two of the same thing."  
Custer ponders a while and thinks:"If I get a bow and arrow they get two. If I get a rifle they get two!" He then rubs the bottle again and out pops the genie. "Well," the genie asks "have you made up your mind?"

What did Custer ask for to help him get away?"

I pondered the riddle for a while and started to mumble to myself, "No weapons, any get away idem would be useless. Um. I know! If it's a body part, that would work right? Yes, I have it! Mikuo, Luki, Oliver, Olivia, I have it."

They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. I didn't answer and Luki yelled in my face, "Well! What do you think it is and why?"

"It was easy to figure out. One glass eye is the answer. The cowboy would have one glass eye while the Indians had two glass eyes. The Indians wouldn't be able to see." I gave them a sick grin because I knew this riddle already.

They all frowned and walked pass me and letting me though. I ran the rest of the way to my room. I heard a yell about pants and I busted in.

She was staring at me with some mistrust. She probably shouldn't either. Even though I knew the answer, I asked her, "Are you IA?"

"Yes? I am IA. Who are you?" Ia asked looking back to the fifth story window. She stepped toward it and awyay from me.

I replied, "I am IO. I think you are my Other. I didn't mean to put you through that pain in the earlier years of your life. I would have taken more pain for you, but~"

"How do you know about that! Who are you exactly?! You can't be that little boy who took the punishment from Master for me, are you?" She asked actually stepping closer to me and away from the window, "Young Master must have told you this! It couldn't be you! He was thrown out on the streets. Anyone would have died."

I looked down at the black and pink bed covers and sighed. I walked over to them and sat down. "You don't remember me then? The old Master used to whip me. I was always the one to take the most pain. I felt like it was a need. I needed to protect something or someone and you were the one. You were, are, my saving grace."

I sat on the bed with my head on my closed hands. I stared IA for a long time until she said something about smelling dinner. She told me that she was going downstairs and that I should join her, but I just shook my head. I wanted to tell her everything that ever happened to her when she and I were together to prove I _was_ that one boy, but I didn't. IA came over and patted my shoulder then she walked out. I stared at the back of her head untill she went through the door.

I got up and locked the door. I quickly changed into my outfit for the song tonight. I stood at the door for a long time before finally having the courage to walk out of my room to the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions And A Kiss

**I am so so sorry! I will finish this fan fiction in a few more chapters, maybe four more? It feels like it's becoming long. Tell me what you want in it before it ends! Well, I hope you have enjoyed what has happened and the good parts are now coming! Onto chapter five of **

**Found the Final Match.**

I still felt slightly guilty when I walked into the dinning room. IO's face was a bit to much to for me to _not_ feel guilty about. I lost most of that feeling as a bunch of my friends and some of their Others.

"Hey there IA! I didn't think you'd come here in a matter of a few hours! I thought you were going to get everything that you wanted from the store with the money you got today. You really like to surprise us don't you? Give me a hug thought." Gumi said with Gumo right behind her.

I let them hug me and had more vocaloids come and give me a hug. I recognized a few of them like the Shion brothers and the some of the Hatsunes. I was finally able to step back when Gakuko, Gakupo, Kaiko, and Kaito brought out the different colored plates.

Fascinated, I said, "How do you guys do that? The plate match each of your guy's color scheme! That is so cool! Now, where do I sit?"

There was a bunch of chimps with them saying sit by me, but I ignored them and looked at the Young Master. He answered my question with, "Sit where ever you like IA. By a friend, by me, or at the other end of the table. You can sit anywhere you like."

I bowed a bit before sitting by Mikuo's left with a space to my left. I wanted to see if IO would sit by me if he ever come down for dinner. I waited for all the food to be brought out before eating, as the others just grabbed as it came out.

I piled a mountain of delectable looking food on my plate and dug in. The different textures of the steak to the potatoes were amazing! I couldn't believe there was such good food that I could actually have! IO walked in and sat next to me as I finished my fifth piece of meat.

"Um IA? You're making a mess of yourself. Would you like a napkin?"

IO didn't even grab anything until I placed a juicy medium-rare steak on his plate. "I'm going to wash my face after dinner, I think I'll be fine. Now you need to eat. You'll get even more sick if you don't eat. Trust me, I've gone hungry where I could have had some food before. It wasn't very pleasant."

I grabbed the napkin he gave me and used it to wipe my face even though I had said that. I felt the stares on me as I slowed down with my eating. "What? I have never had such a good meal before. This is delicious!"

They all just shook their head as Miku leaned over her Other and said to me, "You've never had a good meal? This is our normal, daily meal. I guess we really _are_ spoiled!"

I smirked because it was a funny joke and that I had a carrot in my mouth. I felt full when I finished off a whole two plates of vegetables and fruits. I had finished my meal and waited for everyone else to finish their dinner to get up. I was waiting for Nigaito who was taking his time, and I didn't mind as Young Master said, "You can go. Nigaito takes his time eating. It really is a good thing he takes his time. His illness gets really bad if he doesn't eat slowly."

I made a face and replied with, "No. I wait for _everyone_ to be finished before getting up. It's just the way I am." I saw everyone flash surprised looks at me when I said that to the Young Master.

Once Nigaito had finished, he started to walk toward me as I got up. "Thank you IA. Most of the others would leave me alone to finish eating. Thank you."

He coughed as I said, "Tomorrow, do you want me to get you some medicine for you? Something that will really help your illness? I can, because I promised Haku that I'd be at the bar tomorrow night. She thinks I bring in a lot of the costumers on Fridays and Saturdays."

He nodded his head and looked at the ground. "I haven't even known you for very long and you treat me better than some of the others here. The only other person that is as kind as you is my Other, Nigaiko. She is really nice. You have to meet her!"

I smiled down at him and heard a gasp. "We were suppose to do introductions! Young Master! Should we do them now? It would be a good time before dessert!" The one pink haired boy I saw earlier said.

Young Master nodded as everyone started to line up. Nigaito walked over to his Other and everyone else did the same. It was very obvious that I was to stay out of the group and watch, so I did. It felt weird to just stand there as everybody else did something.

Young Master waved a hand and the introductions started. At the beginning there was the Hatsune sisters and Zatsune. Next there were all the Shions, then the Kagamines with the Kagenes and the Megurines. At the end were the UTAUs. I was surprised when I didn't see IO. I thought of where we would fit in and thought that we would just be a pair like Gakuko and Gakupo.

Once the introductions were finished, Akaiko, Akaito, Haku and Dell came out with some desserts of all kind. There was cake, pie, ice cream, pudding, and many other kinds that I didn't recognize. I stood there, staring at the desserts. Luka asked, "What's wrong IA? This is just a little bit of dessert. Come one. Sit by me and Luki for now. I think your Other is back in the bathroom. He always wastes his dinner."

"Sure. I'll sit by you." We sat down and as I was snacking on a piece of New York Cheesecake when I asked the two Megurines, "Is this your usual dinner and dessert? It feels like a bit much. Just one meal and the snack at the end."

They both nodded their head, pie crumbs surrounding their mouths. I held back a laugh at their appearances and looked over at the door, still holding back my laugh. I felt it disappear as I saw IO's crying face.

**IO's POV**

Seeing her happily interacting with others was to much for me and I froze. I got my feeling of reality came back as she stood up and I ran from the room, not feeling hungry anymore. I felt so happy when she had saved a spot for me last time. I guess I was just jealous. I heard the commotion back in the dinning room go silent. I highly doubted that she would come after me so I stopped running and collapsed on the huge, fluffy, grey couch.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt her arms wrap around me. Her scent was intoxicating as I turned to hug her back.

"I'm sorry IO. I am really sorry. I didn't believe you and for not saving you a sit. I am so so sorry." Her arms tightened around my now shaking form.

The gentle arms were so comforting. "Thank you IA." I looked into her crying, dark blue eyes with my, exactly the same eyes. I could feel the care that was flowing out of her. I felt like I was on auto pilot as I kissed her soft lips. She didn't pull back, but she deepened the once light kiss. The kiss, now very passionate, was taking my breath away.

When we finally broke off the kiss, I was panting. I then saw the cameras around us and whispered, "IA, there are cameras arou~"

"It's okay. Let them watch us kiss. It is totally innocent." I felt the blush rising to my cheeks as she said that. I couldn't stand the embarrassment of the moment so I snaked out from under my Other and ran up to my room.

**As you have read, I'm not switching the point of views each chapter. If I do, the good parts would be separated. I tried to tell myself that there wasn't going to be a big romance thing in this... I didn't work! xD 'Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	6. Chapter 6 We're Finally Together Forever

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I took so long. I think it's going to end this chapter or the next. I don't know. Here is chapter six though!  
**

**IA's point of view**

I ran up the stairs after my Other, not caring about the other vocaloid's stares. I flew up the stairs before seeing him on the grey carpet on the fourth flour. He was panting, holding his sides, and squeezing his eyes shut. I jogged to his side, panting myself.

"Get... Away... From... Me..." Each pause was a pant.

"I-I-I. Okay. I'll go." I got up and, listening to him, started to walk down the stairs with tears starting to form.

I felt the hand around my wrist before he said, "No! I didn't mean it that way. I-I-I don't want you to leave me IA."

I looked back to his eyes also filled with tears that were slowly falling down. I gave him a small smile and helped him up.

"So. Do you forgive me? I didn't mean for you to run from me li-" I was cut off by a kiss to my lips from IO. My eyes fluttered close as I relaxed into it before he broke it off.

We stood there, silent, before he grabbed my hand and jogged off to another floor. I was dragged behind, not being able to have my feet catch up.

IO was laughing most of the way until we go to the fifth floor. "This floor is where all the boy's up stairs, genderbends are. You get room number... Six! It's right below mine!"

I stared at him before I walked into the, no my room. It was all set up and ready for use. I had to share a bathroom with my neighbor, but that is an awesome room! I walked around the room, a bit in daze that I had a place to live.

**IO's point of view**

I watched a bit has IA explored her new room. I smiled a bit before walking out and closing the door silently. I wanted her to enjoy her stay after all. I went to my room for a simple nap, but I slept until the next day.

**Next day**

I woke up before the sun was fully out. It was a first with me. I always slept in like Akaito my neighboring roommate. I groggy walked down stairs to the living room to see a the Hatsune sisters with Zatsune and Hachune also singing melt. I walked into the sofa and fell on it, not caring about the stares I got. I felt someone on my back as I laid on the sofa. I sighed, I really didn't want to move.

"Hey sleepy head. WAKE UP~" I felt someone poking my cheek and I finally moved, my head away from the pokes and into the sofa.

I heard IA's muffled voice saying something about bacon and I shot up. I collided with IA though. My neck and back now hurt as I helped her up. "Who was on my back and why were you all hanging on me and poking me?"

She laughed and replied with, "Sorry. We thought you'd like some breakfast this morning. There's bacon~."

I smiled and took her hand. We walked to the dining room and sat down.

"Good morning my friends!" Young Master said and we all said good morning, "I have some good news! IA, you are staying with us! You are now officially part of this household!" Everyone whooped for my Other and I hugged her. With a few bits of bacon still in my mouth, I kissed her.

She and I kissed for a while until I pulled back, "We'll be able to stay together this time."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you IO, my best friend, my Other."

**There we go! I don't know what to write anymore and you can imagine what happens later in their relationship! If you want a sequel, put that in the reviews. I might make it. I have to be caught up in all of school for all year and all my other stories. Till next time! **

**I Thirst for Blood**


	7. Chapter 7: Author's note on sequel

Okay, so I'm having another story done for this in a few months and I've changed my pen name to my author name. Izabel Shadow. I think I'm going to name the sequel; My Pained Love

You'll understand the title once I post it. Love you all for liking this story and I'll do a sequel just for you. See ya next time~ ;)

Izabel Shadow


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A MOTHER-F*CKING WAR!


End file.
